


Pitch Black

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: “Mhn- What are you gonna do?Punish me?”Six wasreallyhoping that changing things up in the bedroom would get Siete to shut the fuck up. He was sorely mistaken.





	Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for 5 months now so i wrapped it up last night bc i couldn't sleep and decided to yeet it up here
> 
> anyway Six's Pitch Black Punisher Outfit is fucking Great and I'm so mad I didn't get it when it was in that evennntttt (But i totally dropped money on the new one even tho I don't have him yet)

“ _ Mhn-  _ What are you gonna do?  _ Punish me?”  _

Six was  _ really  _ hoping that changing things up in the bedroom would get Siete to shut the fuck up. He was sorely mistaken.

So here he was, pressing Siete's chest against the wall as his fingers groped his unbelievably pleasant ass. In his Pitch Black Punisher costume.

Six really didn't know how this idea got started and if this was ever really going to end. Siete made some comment about bottoming, Six made another comment, and then everything seemed to have lead to this. 

Fucking Sexy Roleplaying.

He had sworn to himself not long after he first stumbled upon an erotic novel that he would never fucking do any of this cheesy, unnecessary shit. Although this was back when he thought sex was inherently unpleasant and also exclusively for procreation- which is definitely not the case. Back then, he thought he would be forced onto the receiving end, whether he liked it or not.

That was definitely not the case here.

If he had known beforehand how damn easy it was to get Siete whimpering and trembling underneath him, he would have done this WAY earlier. However, this was the present, and he needed to bear in mind the situation at hand. 

Staying silent was most definitely playing into the fantasy, and he scoffed as he squeezed the extremely forgiving flesh in his hand. Siete sighed, a hand moving from the wall to his hips, about to open up his pants. 

“I can make this quick for ya- I bet you have places you need to be-”

Six smacked the hand away from his zipper, growling as he pinned Siete's wrist to the wall.

“We’ll take however long I fucking say we will.”

Siete's breath hitched in his throat, obviously extremely turned on by Six's words. “Didn't take you as the kind of man who took your time…”

“A good fight has no clear winner until the very end. Short fights serve me little.” He noted. The eyes of his mask gave everything a red haze, but even then he could see how flushed Siete was. It would be a bit of a shame- the warped vision wouldn't give him the most perfect view of Siete's body- but it did lend itself a close parallel to the images of his more… alluring dreams.

Feeling somewhat merciful, he turned Siete around, shoving their pelvises together and grinding. He could feel how hard Siete was, the tent in his pants quite telling. 

“I'll make it- worth your time.~”

Six was about to respond with something along the lines of a compliment, but he bit his tongue. Siete was tilting his head, exposing his neck in a very subtle way that shouldn't really matter much, considering how Six was still wearing his mask. Although somehow, perhaps almost against his will, his body moved in response, the metal of the mask pressing and rubbing against the skin in a sign of perhaps affection.

The texture must have proven pleasurable, Siete sighing blissfully as Six's hands traced down his chest, toying with the buckles at the sides of his chest armour.

Buckles were quickly undone, Siete placing his hands above his head- likely in an attempt to show off, but he really couldn't care less- it was alluring, that's all he knew. 

Tugging at the collar of Siete's shirt, the man grinned at him. “Oh? Is the Pitch-Black punisher confused by a mere mass of fabric?”

“Shut up.”

Siete chuckled as Six's hands untucked the garment from his belt, hands running up a toned stomach. Siete would never be an unfit man, it was in his nature to stay lean and trim, but Six could never really wrap his head around how Siete's chest seemed to be perfectly crafted for his very hands. Perhaps Siete had shaped it to be that way, for Six's hands to splay out perfect over tight pectorals, thumb brushing so temptingly at a nipple.

That got him a huff, Siete holding something more unsightly in the back of his throat. He was enjoying this a lot… but again, he always had a knack for acting. 

“Not gonna give me a good view?” Siete asked, keeping his hands above his head as he nodded towards Six's state of dress. 

Six didn't answer, hand undoing Siete's belt before slipping a hand down the back of his pants, trying not to make it obvious how much he enjoyed the cut off squeal that got him. 

"Impatient, I see…"

A growl almost escaped him, but he kept his cool. Siete was good at getting on his nerves- but if he steeled himself he could pull this off. Allowing himself the pleasure of pressing his palm against Siete's ass, he couldn't help but squeeze it- the absolutely perfect mix of fat and muscle absolutely delightful in his hand. 

...He was awful at describing these things. 

Pushing that to the back of his mind, he kept himself busy by unzipping Siete's pants, cupping his crotch and grinding against his unbelievably hard cock. He never would have guessed that this would get Siete off- but the leader of the Eternals was full of surprises. 

"I don't think you wanna spend much time with what's up front- I know what you really want…" Siete purred. Six didn't like something about the suggestion- a weird double-meaning he couldn't quite pin down. 

"...Fine. Turn around."

Siete obeyed, keeping his hands above his head as he gently wiggled his ass against Six's hips.

There was absolutely no way in hell this  _ wouldn't  _ be arousing- but Six was somehow still keen on trying to deny how hard he was. 

"Don't be shy… I won't tell a  _ soul  _ that the Pitch Black Punisher was into this…"

Oh, the roleplaying bit. He almost completely forgot about that the minute Siete's ass was essentially in his lap. "You won't be able to talk after this."

Was it ominous? Yes. Threatening? Yep. Kinda hot? Definitely. 

A shiver went down Siete's spine, just as Six's free hand gripped his hip- the hand on his ass letting go to pull down his pants a little more. 

"Check my pockets- unless you want to go in raw…" Siete whispered, throat already sounding hoarse. There was no doubt that Siete had already prepared- he'd been gushing over this for the longest damn time. 

Six just scoffed. With no sense of taste or care, he shoved his fingers right into Siete's crack, brushing up against the plug he had shoved inside him not long before. 

"So you did prepare. Good."

With no other words, he yanked the plug from Siete's body, drawing some incomprehensible sound. He paused, waiting to see if Siete would protest. 

When he got no complaint, he placed the plug on the desk just barely within his reach, fumbling with his own pants the second his hand was free. 

Siete waited patiently, catching his breath as he tried to calm his nerves- Six always felt unbelievably good inside of him, a thousand times better than any plug. 

A sudden heat against his back caught him off guard- something hot and familiar pressing against his ass. Six's mask pressed against the back of his neck, a suddenly breathy voice filling his ear. 

"Scream as much as you want- I'm the only one that can hear you."

And Siete most definitely screamed. 

All Six could really offer in terms of comfort was pressing his mask against Siete's shoulder, unrelenting in the movements of his hips. Siete just felt far too good- addicting, almost…

Siete couldn't even beg for more as whimpers and wet smacking filled the room. His voice was practically useless- and Six's thrusts left nothing to even  _ be _ desired. 

He was drooling- spit dripping from his mouth and onto his mask, down his chin as he regretted the choice to limit his ability to sink his teeth into Siete's skin, press kisses against his sweat-coated neck. Although even he could tell by now that it would be over soon- he simply couldn't last that long with Siete feeling so good around him. 

Even with jolts of pleasure shooting through him, Siete stayed pressed against the wall, hands above his head as Six's hands dug into his hips, cock practically torturing him with pleasure. He was far too loud- anyone passing through the hall could probably hear him, even through the thick and charmed wall. There wasn't a sound blocking spell in the  _ world _ that could muffle his voice. 

" _ Fuck, Siete-" _

That breathy groan just made his cries louder, biting into his lip as he teetered on the edge-

Six succumbed first- if only but a second or two. The rush of heat that filled Siete's stomach sent him far over the edge, cumming with a whimper as his release coated the wall. 

No heat was lost in the afterglow as they remained pressed against each other. There was no doubt their clothes were practically glued to their skin due to their sweat- not even Siete could have predicted that. 

" _ Skies-  _ you're good…"

Six just snorted in return, ears flicking as he debated whether or not to pull out. It took him a few moments, but finally he relented, taking a step back. 

If he had any less shame he would have commissioned a  _ painting  _ of the sight before him- something about the sweat dripping down Siete's back, the small drip of cum already moving down his thigh… Six was only minutes away from getting hard again. 

Once Siete regained his breath he stood, still leaning a bit against the wall. "That was  _ hot." _

The best Six could muster in agreement was a nod, taking off his mask and setting it on the desk next to the plug. Wiping the saliva from his chin, he couldn't stop himself from moving closer to his boyfriend, closing the gap between their lips. 

Siete accepted the kiss with no resistance- although there was a mutual understanding to keep their bodies a good distance apart- in the summer heat they must have raised the temperature in their room significantly- hopefully it will have cooled by the time the sun had set. 

Pulling apart, Six managed to find words again. "Yes. Let's do this again."

A classic grin plastered Siete's face. "Glad to hear you’re down- next time, how about we spice it up even  _ more _ ."

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, Six softly smiled, huffing a bit in his response. "What did you have in mind?"

"You ever heard of… Cock and Ball Torture?"

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop ending my fics on memes? No. No I won't. (I suck at endings lmao don't @ me)
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading!! Please kudo or comment or hmu on [Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) I totally don't mind random messages!!!! I love to hear feedback!!!!
> 
> See Y'all next time!!


End file.
